


[PODFIC] Unintended Side Effects

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sexual Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/550335">Unintended Side Effects</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim">Margo_Kim</a></p><p>Steve respects Natasha as an agent and a person, but he also needs to stop looking at her when they are in public together because his body can't quite handle it and his uniform is very tight. The fact that Natasha's having entirely too much fun with Steve's noticeable problem doesn't help matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Unintended Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unintended Side Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550335) by [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim). 



 

A podfic of [Unintended Side Effects](../550335) by [Margo_Kim](../../users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim)  


Length: 39:14

[Download link (right click and save)](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/vfhc/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+reader%253A%2BArwen%2BLune%2B-%2BUnintended%2BSide%2BEffects.mp3)


End file.
